Reflecting Pool
The Reflecting Pool, aka the pool of visions. Is a powerful object of intrigue pertaining minor to major existential import in the Darksiders universe. History Darksiders III Whilst the Horsemen Fury was trekking across the Third Kingdom after it's decimation in the early End War in search of the Seven Deadly Sins. She would encounter Ulthane Blackhammer, whom lived amongst an enclave of Humanities remnants within the safe area guarded by he and his fellow Makers known as Haven. In the time she'd come to their humble abode the Black Rider was often found toiling away on an as of yet unknown project whenever she dropped by his refuge. Only later did the Maker reveal what he was working on when after Fury was mended by Humans she'd rescued. After the revelation of The Charred Council's plots and treachery. Ulthane showed he was well aware of things happening during and before the story. Having secretly been constructing a Reflecting Pool which took whomever used it to their hearts desire. After having bested Envy and escaping her detestable former coordinators, Fury had returned just as the Destroyer's army beset their shelter to raze and eradicate the last human survivors. Knowing that her ex-lords were pushing such an attack in secret. Fury, instructed by the Blackhammer, would utilize the Maker created pond of clarity one last time to shutter the humans away from the invading demons whilst Ulthane, his Old One brethren and the oracular human Jones worked to keep the horde at bay to cover their escape. Seconds before she departed, Fury looked back one last time to witness that Jones was in fact her brother and fellow Horsemen Strife. With a smile and hope for the future, Fury whispered her brothers name to herself while vacating to parts unknown. Darksiders II Only a few reflecting pools are ever seen in game as they're possession was made proscribed by unknown parties. One such cosmic mere was found in the hands of Archon Lucien, head keeper of the Crystal Spire on an outpost of Heaven known as Lostlight. He often used it to peer into events which happen across creation from time to time afar. But after having helped the fallen traitor Abaddon access the Well of Souls and slaughtered those questioning such actions on his behalf. The Archon peered into his well only to reveal that his former friend had become the Destroyer; whom was now leading Hells armies against the White City, as he transformed into his draconian demon form. Descending into madness because of such a revelation, Lucian fell victim to Corruption, going on a genocidal tirade against his fellow angels in a fit of rage and insanity. Having spread his taint amongst them before fleeing the The Ivory Citadel with the Angel Key in hand. Whence the leader of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse came to Lost Light in search for one half of the Key to the Well of Souls. Death once made use of the Pool of Visions in order to make his way to the ruined Earth. Where he would go in search of the Rod of Arafel while encountering horrors besieging The Hellguard there. On his subsequent return from Earth and then the Citadel, Lucian could be seen looking at a vision of the Destroyer just as Death'd returned. Usage The pool's are an advantageous, albeit verboten, item that is much coveted within the worlds of Darksiders. Little to nothing is known of who created it or how they came to be, what is known is that they were made for clairvoyance and transportation purposes. They can be used for remote viewing to ascertain information about a desired topic or subject the user might be interested in knowing for certain. They're also useful as an unsanctioned means of inter-realm transportation when the Tree of Life and Death is inaccessible. Seemingly creating waypoint basin's to and from wherever the user wishes to go in an inexplicable way. The danger that comes with using such features however, is that the information one seeks to obtain might be too horrible to look into without the seer losing their minds as a result. Jamaerah The Scribe of the Ivory Citadel commenting that the Pool of Visions are contraband and made illegal to use for this particular reason. The Archon, having looked into it for too long, had wrought his mind asunder as a consequence. Trivia Gallery Category:Items Category:Darksiders 2 Category:Darksiders 3 Category:Lore